Race Day Endurance GT 2019 Finale
|Stages = 6 |Goals = 24 |RS = 90,000 |Gold =75 |Manufacturer = FORD |ManufacturerA= FERRARI |Main Reward = GT LE MANS (2019) |Main RewardA= 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE)}} Race Day: Endurance GT 2019 Finale is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) or FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE), after was updated. Race Day: Endurance GT 2019 Finale starts October 15th 2019 and ends November 15th 2019, followed by two Limited Time Series (Ferrari 488 GTE Evo (AF Corse) Championship & Ford GT Le Mans Championship) with the same cars available to earn. Since entered, the player has exactly six days (24 x 6 hours)The countdown is displayed on the Special Event tab as well as on the button on the Home tab. The days or hours remaining are displayed rounded and is changing at mid day or on the half hour. to complete the event. The FORD GT LE MANS (2019) and FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) have been added to 2019 Season (Endurance GT Racing) series in the Endurance GT Racing group. The NASCAR-like ability to draft is enabled for each stage of this Special Event. Stage 01 (Just In Time) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Just In Time) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 5,300 (+ 1,310 CRB) and 990 Fame (Rewards for 13th place are: 5,900 (+ 1,460 CRB) and 1,100 Fame) }} 6,700 (+ 1,660 CRB) and 1,220 Fame }} 4,500 (+ 1,110 CRB) and 840 Fame (Rewards for 3rd place are: 8,550 (+ 2,125 CRB) and 1,600 Fame) }} 7,950 (+ 1,975 CRB) and 1,490 Fame }} Stage 02 (4 Hours of Monza) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (4 Hours of Monza) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 12,200 (+ 3,035 CRB) and 2,250 Fame }} 12,600 (+ 3,135 CRB) and 2,300 Fame }} 10,450 (+ 2,600 CRB) and 1,940 Fame (Rewards for 8th place are: 11,250 (+ 2,800 CRB) and 2,090 Fame) }} 35,750 (+ 8,925 CRB) and 6,480 Fame }} Stage 03 (The Penultimate Race) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''The Penultimate Race) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Daytona International Speedway. 5,850 (+ 1,450 CRB) and 1,090 Fame (Rewards for 12th place are: 6,800 (+ 1,685 CRB) and 1,270 Fame) }} 8,800 (+ 2,185 CRB) and 1,630 Fame }} 2,550 (+ 625 CRB) and 460 Fame (Rewards for 7th place are: 4,250 (+ 1,050 CRB) and 770 Fame) }} 7,650 (+ 1,900 CRB) and 1,390 Fame }} Stage 04 (4 Hours of Daytona) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''4 Hours of Daytona) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Daytona International Speedway. 19,550 (+ 4,875 CRB) and 3,600 Fame }} 3,000 (+ 735 CRB) and 560 Fame (available on retry only) }} 40,300 (+ 10,060 CRB) and 7,360 Fame }} Stage 05 (Season Finale) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Season Finale) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 6,650 (+ 1,650 CRB) and 1,240 Fame (Rewards for 5th place are: 10,050 (+ 2,500 CRB) and 1,880 Fame) }} 11,300 (+ 2,810 CRB) and 2,060 Fame }} 9,150 (+ 2,275 CRB) and 1,690 Fame (Rewards for 5th place are: 10,200 (+ 2,535 CRB) and 1,880 Fame) }} Stage 06 (6 Hours of Le Mans) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth and final stage (''6 Hours of Le Mans) are rewarded with 30,000, 25 and the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE). Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FORD GT LE MANS (2019) OR FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) on Circuit des 24 Heures. 8,750 (+ 2,175 CRB) and 1,630 Fame (Rewards for 5th place are: 10,500 (+ 2,610 CRB) and 1,950 Fame) }} 32,700 (+ 8,160 CRB) and 5,970 Fame }} 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes